


The guy next door/my roommate always steals my coffee, so I started to make extra

by SanaVenus



Series: Apartment AU [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus





	The guy next door/my roommate always steals my coffee, so I started to make extra

Day 3, the bluenette whose grandmother owned the apartment, took Mink’s coffee again off the counter again. Day 1 had been about his rent; the younger male obviously wasn’t handling the morning well, so Mink let it slide, day 2 was about the hole in the floor, Mink watched as his coffee was stolen before his eyes. 

Day 3 was the sink. Each time the male didn’t ask, didn’t think just chugged the coffee, Mink was glad he didn’t depend on his morning caffeine fix. Mink watched each time as the male grimaced as he drank Mink favourite part of the morning.

Day 4, in the afternoon when talking to one of the other flatmates he learned how Aoba liked his coffee. He learnt how the landlady had told Aoba he didn’t have to fix Mink’s apartment.

Day 5 Mink made Aoba his own coffee.

Day 6 Mink learnt Aoba worked in a junk shop, but liked fixing things. Mink learnt Aoba has two brothers, and loves living in his grandma’s block of apartments.

Day 7 Mink learnt he loved Aoba’s voice, Aoba’s smile. Mink learnt he loved almost everything he learned about Aoba.

Day 8, Mink learnt who Aoba’s friends were. Mink learnt who his competition was. The pair, and the majority of the apartment went drinking in a bar owned by another flatmate. Mink learnt Aoba’s intolerance for alcohol, and brought him home. Mink took care of him throughout the night.

Day 9, Aoba told Mink he loved him, Aoba told Mink he was pretty sure he loved him before Day 1, but on day 2 he was sure. By day 3 Aoba hoped Mink would notice, on day 4 Aoba told Clear to gush about him to Mink, he told him he wanted to win him over.

He smiled and grabbed Mink’s hand as he told him that on day 5 he got his hopes up, and on day 6 he wanted to seem dependable and responsible and as much of a child as he was sure Mink thought he was. On day 7 Aoba couldn’t stop smiling at the thought of Mink, on day 8 he panicked. 

On day 9, Aoba realised he needed to get it out of his system. On Day 9 Aoba realised he wasn’t making things up in his head. On day 9 Mink kissed Aoba so gently Aoba almost cried with relief.

On day 10, the pair started making plans to make their rooms a double room instead of a single.


End file.
